Garfield Eats His Heart Out
by Ellis97
Summary: In these stories, Jon has a little unexpected family reunion, Sheldon is finally gonna come out of his shell and Jon takes Garfield to his high school reunion.
1. Jon's Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for some stories featuring everyone's favorite fat, lazy orange cat, Garfield! Now for a little sing along!**

 **SING ALONG**

 **Friends are there to help you get started, to give you a push on your way!**

 **Friends are there to turn you around, get your feet on the ground for a brand new day!**

 **They'll pick you up when you're down!**

 **Help you swallow your pride when something inside helps you break down through to the other side!**

 **Friends are someone you can open up to, when you feel like you're ready to flip!**

 **When you've got the world on your shoulders, friends are there to give you a tip.**

 **And friends are there when you need them, they're even there when you don't.**

 **For a walk in the park or a shot in the dark! Friends are there!**

 **I don't care.**

 **But friends will care for yooooooooouuuuuu!**

 **Garfield:** This story is K Rated. No adults unless accompined by a child.

* * *

Our story opens at the Arbuckle house where we see Jon answering a call from his brother.

"Hey Doc Boy!" he said through the phone "How's my favorite little brother? Oh things are the same as usual, wild parties, good times, the usual. What? You're coming to visit? Okay, see you then."

"It's put up or shut up time" Garfield said in his thoughts.

Jon hung up the phone. He was so shocked.

"What am I gonna do Garfield?" Jon asked his cat "My brother is coming to visit from the farm. He thinks I live in the fast lane."

"Parking lot is more like it" Garfield thought.

"I don't know where he got the idea" Jon shurgged.

"It was when you told him you were negotiating the movie rights to your diary." Garfield looked at Jon.

"It probably won't be bad" Jon told Garfield "I mean, Lyman and Odie are out of town and it'd be great to have some company."

"Gee," Garfield thought "I'm here and to him, I barley exist."

A few hours later, the doorbell rang.

"There's my brother now" Jon walked over to the door.

Jon opened the door and saw Doc Boy standing right there with a suitcase.

"Hey Jon!" he said.

"Welcome to the big city Doc Boy!" Jon told his brother "Let the good times roll!"

Hours later, Jon and Doc Boy were lying on the couch watching TV and eating popcorn and drinking soda.

"Another coke?" Jon asked.

"Nah" said Doc Boy "I think I'll have some more of that extra butter popcorn."

"I'm gonna like Doc Boy" Garfield layed down in Jon's lap.

The next day, Jon went to Garfield and told him what was on his mind, as usual.

"I'm so embarassed, Garfield" Jon said "Doc Boy comes all the way from the farm only to find out what a loser I am."

"The truth always hurts" Garfield looked at Jon.

"Hey Jon!" Doc Boy tapped his brother on the shoulder "Where are those good times you promised me?"

"What would you like to do?" Jon asked his brother.

"Let's go to the airport and watch the planes land" Doc Boy suggested.

"Whatever you say, wild man!" Jon put his hand on Doc Boy's shoulder.

"Jon just got off the hook" Garfield smiled.

Hours later, Jon and Doc Boy came back from their trip to the airport and they sat down to relax.

"Boy Jon," said Doc Boy "City life sure is a thriving experience."

"I'm glad you feel that way," said Jon "It's great to have you here."

"Thanks big bro" Doc Boy said.

"Oh by the way, Doc Boy," Jon said "I've fixed us up on a double date."

"What's that?" asked Doc Boy.

"That's when we go on a date together." Jon explained.

"Sounds great," said Doc Boy "I'd be more fun if some girls came with us though."

"There's no hope" Garfield shook his head.

Hours later, Jon and Doc Boy got all gussied up for their dates.

"Pretty snazzy suit, eh Garfield?" Jon asked Garfield.

Garfield nodded his head "For once, Jon actually looks good."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be the girls" Jon walked downstairs. "Hey girls, you're here. Doc Boy! Our dates are here!"

Just then, Doc Boy came to the front door with his normal farm boy clothes and a bowtie.

"EEEEEK!" the girls shouted and ran away.

Jon sighed and looked at Doc Boy's outfit "Can we talk?"

"Can we laugh?" Garfield smiled.

The next day, Jon and Doc Boy were watching TV and sitting on the couch, when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Jon walked over to the front door.

He opened the door and saw his parents holding a cat carrier.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked "What are you doing here?"

"We missed you boys, okay?" Mr. Arbuckle answered.

"Doc Boy!" Jon shouted "Guess who's here?"

"Mom and dad?" Doc Boy asked.

"Yep" Jon nodded.

Mrs. Arbuckle sure was excited to be at Jon's house and boy was she an awe.

"A little paint, a few curtains, a woman's touch, this could be nice" she said.

"My dad, the sentimental fool." Jon said to himself "My mom, the cliche."

While Jon's dad walked over to explore the house, Jon was talking with his mother.

"Your visit is such a surprise, mom." Jon told her "When's the last time you and dad went out?" '

"We haven't been off the farm since 1951." said Mrs. Arbuckle.

"I don't believe that" Garfield thought.

"Good heavens!" Mr. Arbuckle shouted from another room "What's this?"

"That's an indoor toilet dad" Jon told his dad.

"Woo-ha!" Mr. Arbuckle cheered "Ain't science something?"

"Now I believe it" Garfield thought. "Wait a minute, Jon's folks are here and when they're here, that means..."

"Uncle Garfield!" Nermal tackled Garfield.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Garfield sighed.

"Isn't this great?" Nermal hugged Garfield "We're gonna have so much fun."

"Why me?" Garfield sighed "What did I do to deserve this?"

While everyone went to sleep that night, Garfield and Jon were interuppted by Jon's dad.

"You awake Jon?" he flicked on the light.

"Of course not, dad" Jon barley opened his eyes "It's 5 AM. Why are you up?"

"I GOTTA MILK SOMETHING!" Mr. Arbuckle shouted.

"I think I'll take my chances with Nermal" Garfield leaped off the bed and walked downstairs.

About a couple hours later, Jon's mom went to give Doc Boy something.

"You forget this when you left home, Doc Boy" Mrs. Arbuckle handed him a shred of some cloth.

"Thanks mom," said Doc Boy "I haven't slept a wink without it."

"Whatcha got there Doc Boy?" Jon reached for his brother "Could it be a shred of your old blankie?"

"Careful what you say about blankies fella!" Garfield hissed as held onto the blanket on his bed.

"Johnny!" said Mrs. Arbuckle "I'm going into the kitchen for something."

Mrs. Arbuckle went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was about to open the fridge.

"Um mom..." Jon tried to warn his mother "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh horsefeathers" said Mrs. Arbuckle "How bad can it be?"

She opened the fridge and couldn't believe what she saw.

"EEEKK!" she shouted and shut the fridge tight "Something just moved in there!"

"I'm sure it was just an optical illusion mom" Jon assured her.

"Go ahead," Garfield looked at Jon "Tell her how the lunch meat has evolved into an intelligent life form."

Just then, Jon's father came into the kitchen.

"Uh Jon?" he tapped onto his son's shoulder.

"Yes, pop?" Jon turned around.

"We'd better get back home," said Mr. Arbuckle "I've gotta get ready for harvest. Plus, I miss my cows."

"Wait up dad," Doc Boy followed his dad.

"See ya son" Mrs. Arbuckle carried Nermal.

"Bye Uncle Garfield" Nermal waved her front paw at Garfield "I love you"

"Yeah, sure whatever" Garfield waved his front paw at Nermal.

"See yuh, Doc Boy!" Jon waved to his brother.

"Don't call me 'Doc Boy'!" Doc Boy shouted.

"Thanks for decorating my house, mom" Jon waved goodbye.

As soon as Jon's parents and brother left with Nermal, Jon ran to the phone.

"Hello, Undecorators R Us?" he spoke into the phone.

"Jon is a man of good untaste" Garfield smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like this is the end of the Country Man and City Man! For now at least. Oh! And speaking of "country", lets go down to the barnyard and see what Orson and his animal friends are up to today!**


	2. Sheldon is Born

Our story opens at the US Acres barnyard where we see Orson, Roy, Wade, Booker and Sheldon enjoying a nice game of barnyard baseball. Roy was at bat.

"Okay Orson" Roy spat on the ground "Throw me the ball!"

"Here I go" Orson threw the ball and Roy hit it.

While Roy was running from base to base, the ball was flying in the air and landing towards Sheldon.

"Catch it Sheldon!" Orson shouted "Catch it Sheldon!"

"I got it! I got it!" Sheldon ran towards the falling ball, which bonked him on the head.

Booker ran and grabbed the ball "I got it!"

Booker threw the ball and Wade caught it right before Roy got to home base and they both crashed into each other.

"You were out!" Wade got up.

"I was safe!" Roy spat back.

"Out!" Wade argued back.

"Safe!" Roy snapped.

"Out!" Wade barked.

"Safe!" Roy spat.

While Wade and Roy kept arguing, Booker walked over to Sheldon.

"You should've had that Sheldon" Booker told his brother.

"Well it's hard when your arms are inside a shell" Sheldon said back.

Orson, Booker and Sheldon walked around the barnyard carrying their bats and gloves. Orson was having a talk with his son.

"You can't stay in your shell forever, Sheldon" Orson told him.

"Who says I can't?" Sheldon asked.

"Don't you want to finish to finish getting born?" Booker asked him.

"That's okay" said Sheldon "I read the newspapers, I'm safe in here."

"Sheldon," Orson told Sheldon "If you stay in your shell forever, you'll miss the wonders of being truly alive. The world is a wonderful place to be, so you've gotta come out now."

"Gee," Sheldon pondered "If you really think, well...I'll do it! Time to get hatched!"

"Whoopee!" Orson jumped for joy "I can't wait to see you as a real chicken! Quick! To the henhouse!"

Orson, Sheldon and Booker ran to the henhouse to find the hens so they could hatch Sheldon.

"Okay ladies, which one of you will hatch Sheldon?" Orson entered the coup, only to find it empty. "Hey, the hens are gone."

"Oh well" Sheldon tried to turn away "Guess there's no one to hatch me!"

"Oh no you don't!" Booker stopped him "I'm sick of having an egg as a brother."

Orson read a note on one of the hens' nest "We have all gone out on strike. Tired of working for chicken feed."

Orson crumbled up the note and tossed it away.

"Well Sheldon," he said "I guess there's no one to hatch you."

"Sure there is, daddy" Booker smiled at his father.

"Who?" Orson asked "The only one big enough is me and I'm...going to hatch Sheldon. If I did it once, I can do it twice."

Orson put Sheldon on a nest and he sat on him.

"Boy," said Sheldon "You're warm. I should be hatched in no time."

"He's gonna be such a cute little chick, like me" Booker boasted.

Orson sat on Sheldon throughout the whole day and night, until he finally got hungry.

"Boy," he got off Sheldon "I'd better get a snack. I think the farmer has some pretzals in his house."

Orson walked out of the henhouse and snuck into the farmer's house to get some pretzals.

"I wonder what I'll look when I'm born" Sheldon said to himself "I hope I'm cute."

Meanwhile, a fox was lurking in the bushes sneaking into the chicken coup only to find it empty.

"Hey!" said the fox "What kinda hen house is this? I came here for chicken and all I've got is this one egg. Oh well, better than nothing."

The fox grabbed Sheldon and took him back into the woods. At that same time, Wade and Roy were still arguing.

"Safe!" Roy barked.

"Out!" Wade spat back.

Just then, they saw the fox walking past them with Sheldon in his hands and they stopped fighting.

"Oh no!" they both said.

Just then, Orson came back in the chicken coup with jellybeans, pretzals and a cupcake.

"Sheldon, I'm back" Orson said "I got some pretzals and jellybeans from the farmer's house. Thank god he was asleep. Anyways, I also got you a cupcake, but you can't have it until you're born."

Just then, Orson noticed that Sheldon was gone.

"Sheldon?" Orson searched the coup "Where are you? Sheldon? Sheldon? Here boy."

Just then, Roy, Wade and Booker ran into the hen house to warn Orson of what they just saw.

"Orson!" Roy exclaimed "We just saw the fox and he ran off with Sheldon!"

"We've gotta do something" Wade said "What do we do Orson?"

"Don't worry!" Orson ran into the barn "This is a job for..."

Orson ran back into the hen house in his flighters hat, goggles, blue shirt, striped pants and red cape.

"Tada, dada, dada!" He boasted "Power Pig! Now, we must rescue Sheldon!"

Roy, Wade and Booker started to laugh hard at what they just saw. After they finished laughing, they all went into the forest to rescue Sheldon. In the woods, the fox was reading a book on cooking eggs.

"Let's see" he looked into the book "Should I fry you and hard boil you?"

"How about saving me for Easter?" Sheldon asked.

"Shut up" the fox barked.

Meanwhile, Orson and the others were eavesdropping on the fox and Sheldon.

"We have to find a way to rescue Sheldon, gang" said Orson "What we need is a brilliant plan!"

"Don't worry Orson" Roy told him "I've got a plan already."

Orson and Roy walked to the fox.

"Okay," Roy folded his arms "Tell him who you are."

"I'm uh, Power Pig" Orson said "Defender of the pathetic and helpless."

The fox then started laughing hard and fell onto the ground, laughing of course. While he was cackling, Orson grabbed Sheldon and he and the others went back to the barnyard to get him hatched. The next morning, Sheldon was about ready to hatch.

"He's almost out" said Orson.

Sheldon's shell kept cracking until finally it broke open. Sadly though...

"Sheldon" said Booker "Under your shell was..."

"...another shell" Orson sighed.

"Oh well" Booker walked out of the coup "I guess I'm just an egg, just a poor pathetic defenseless egg."

As Sheldon walked out of the hen house, the fox jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Sheldon.

"Aha!" said the fox "Gotcha now egg!"

Just then, Sheldon used his feet the grab the fox by his nose, swing him by his tail and toss him back into the woods. Orson, Wade, Roy and Booker were more than shocked.

"Oh well" Sheldon thought "I guess there are worse things to be than an egg."


	3. Jon's Class Reunion

Our story opens at the Arbuckle house where we see Garfield sleeping in his comfy bed. Just then, Jon ran up to him with some great news he got in the mail.

"Hey Garfield!" he exclaimed "Guess what? My class reunion is coming up! Wanna come along?"

Garfield stayed under the covers.

"There'll be a huge buffet" Jon sighed.

Garfield got out from underneath the covers "I'm game."

"Come on Garfield" Jon picked up his cat "I'm taking you upstairs. I'm gonna show you, Lyman and Odie my old senior yearbook."

"This should be good" Garfield thought.

Jon took Garfield upstairs to his bedroom where Lyman and Odie were waiting for him. He took out his senior yearbook.

"Boy Jon," Lyman told Jon "You must be really excited about this reunion."

"Yep" said Jon "I sure am."

"Say Jon," Lyman pointed to a photo "Who's that?"

"Thelma Lou Thespickle" Jon answered "I had such a crush on her...I hope she's fat now."

"For her sake, I hope so too" Garfield turned to Odie.

"Ruff" Odie nodded.

Jon turned a few pages and there was a photo of his old high school football team.

"Wow Jon" said Lyman "You were on a football team?"

"Sure, Lyman" Jon told him "We all had nicknames. Like Burger, Bruiser, Rock..."

"Where are you?" Lyman asked.

Jon pointed to some scrawny guy with a zit in the back and showed him to Garfield, Odie and Lyman.

"There's me" Jon showed them the guy.

"Zit?" Garfield read Jon's nickname "I can see where you got that one."

"Wanna see the photos of my senior prom?" Jon asked them.

"I'd rather check myself for tics" Garfield thought.

"Sure, Jon" said Lyman "I'd love to."

Jon turned the pages to the senior prom photos.

"Who's that guy Jon?" Lyman pointed to some guy in a photo.

"That's Harold Melsinck" Jon said "He used to call me a loser."

"What a surprise" Garfield rolled his eyes.

"And this is me at the prom" Jon pointed to a picture of himself with some woman.

Garfield looked at the photo "Boy, your mom must've been all gussied up for the prom."

A few days later, Jon and Garfield drove to Jon's old high school for the reunion.

"Here we are Garfield" Jon showed him the school "My old high school."

"This had better be worth it" Garfield thought.

Jon picked up Garfield and took him into the school's gymnasium where the party was being held. There were tons of graduates from Jon's past.

"Hey!" a student saw Jon "Jon Arbuckle!"

"Brent Butcher!" Jon shook his hand "Great to see you! It's been a long time!"

"Too long" said Brent "So, I'm working at a comedy club now, what're you up to?"

"I'm a cartoonist" said Jon. "It pays pretty well."

"So Arbuckle" said Brent "Did you bring your wife to the reunion?"

"Nope" said Jon.

"Girlfriend?" Brent asked again.

"Actually," said Jon "I brought my cat."

"HEY!" Brent shouted to the other graduates "Jon Arbuckle brought his cat!"

Jon looked like he was about to burst at any moment.

"I sense hostility." Garfield thought.

Jon ran outside of the school and screamed at the top of his voice, then went back inside.

"Felt good to get that off my chest" Jon breathed in deeply.

"Bet it did" Garfield looked at Jon.

"Come on Garfield" Jon walked Garfield around the gym "I'm gonna have you meet Drizella Skyway. She may have been as skinny as a twig, but she had such a crush on me."

Just then, Jon saw an old friend of his.

"Hey Wheezer" Jon told his friend "You seen Drizella?"

"Sure, I have" said Wheezer "She's right over there?"

"Where?" Jon turned around.

"You just hung your coat on her" Wheezer chuckled.

Jon was speechless and just backed away slowly and went to another old classmate of his.

"Gary Baker!" he said to his old friend "How about this reunion?"

Gary started laughing "Haw! Haw! Haw! Haw!"

"See Garfield?" Jon said to his cat "I could always make Gary laugh."

Suddenly, Gary started laughing like crazy "HAW! HAW! HAW! HAW! HAW! HAW! HAW! HAW!"

"Gary?" Jon gulped.

"Looks like we got a nutcase up here" Garfield thought.

Some watchmen came into the gym and took Gary away. Jon carried Garfield and put him down a chair while he got a cup of punch.

"You know Garfield" said Jon "There's only one reason I came to this class reunion...Jennifer Hamilton. I worshipped her, she thought I was a nerd."

"Figures" Garfield rolled his eyes.

"Wait'll she sees how hip and suave I have become" Jon then turned around and saw someone coming "There she is! I've dreamed of this day for years!"

When Jennifer came up to Jon, she was nothing like he had ever seen! She was so, so sexy. Long red hair, a tight blue dress that showed off her sexy legs and large hips and bosom.

"Hello Jon, nice to see you again" she said in a seductive tone.

Jon was overly excited. He was so amazed to see her sexiness and he went all crazy, that a woman as beautiful as her could walk up to him.

"Looks like Jon has scored big" Garfield looked at the readers.

"So Jon," she said flirtatiously said at him "What've you been up to since high school? Looks like you have really matured."

"Well Jennifer," Jon said suavely "As you can plainly see I sure have matured since high school. So you could say I've become somewhat of a sophisticate."

"HEY CARAPACE!" Wheezer ran up to Jon "Remember when you blew your nose onto the school flag."

"Later Wheezer" Jon told Wheezer "So anyway, Jennifer-"

Jon turned around and Jennifer was gone.

"That's the thing about women" Garfield smiled "You cant let them out of your sight"

"So Carface" said Wheezer "This sure is a great reunion we got here."

"Yep" said Jon "It's pretty awesome."

"Remember the time I threw your pants into the girl's locker room?" Wheezer asked Jon.

"Yep" said Jon "Those were some crazy times."

Just then, Wheezer took Jon's pants and ran to the girl's locker room.

"Now you're just plain insane" Jon called out.

"I love nostalgia" Garfield smiled.

After getting Jon's pants back from the locker room, some crazy guy ran up to Jon and started shaking his hand.

"Hiya Elmo!" he shook Jon's hand violently "Great to see you again!"

"My name's not Elmo" said Jon, creeped out.

"Of course" said the guy "George!"

"No" Jon tried to back away.

"Ed!" the guy exclaimed.

"Frank!" the guy said again.

"My name is Jon" said Jon.

"Why Jon!" the guy kept shaking Jon's hand "You haven't changed at all!"

"Who are you and why are you talking to me?" Jon backed away, holding Garfield.

"I don't think this guy went to school with you" Garfield gulped.

After the guys from the asylum took the crazy guy away, Jon saw a fat old lady sitting on a chair.

"Ms. Fronzak!" he exclaimed "My old English teacher! What're you doing here?"

"Waiting for that overdue term paper" she said bitterly at him.

Jon stammered "My cat ate it!"

"Leave me out of this" Garfield glared at Jon.

"Gee Ms. Fronzak" said Jon "I didn't know teacher's were allowed to come to the reunion."

"I'm not invited" said Ms. Fronzak "I'm the chaperone."

"What?" Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" she shouted "You two! Stop making out!"

"Ms. Fronzak," Jon told her "They're married."

Just then, some dance music started playing.

"Watch this Garfield!" Jon ran to the dance floor "I'm gonna show my classmates that I can really get down!"

Jon went under the mirrorball and started dancing like crazy. Just then, all the people stared backing up from Jon.

"See Garfield" Jon kept dancing "Everyone is backing up because they want to give me some room to get down!"

Just then, the disco ball fell down and hit Jon right on the head.

"I think I can see why they backed up" Garfield looked at Jon "Come on, you can boogie me all the way home. I'll lead."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yep! Nothing like a good old class reunion and with Garfield and Jon around, it'll never be normal! Looks like we've come to the end of our story, stay tuned for another story!**


End file.
